


Body Positivity

by Skylily



Series: Camping Trip [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: -shrug-, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping AU, F/M, M/M, Miller x Monty, Minty100, Monty x Miller, and minty, idfk what else, minty, the 100 au, this is my first time writing an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylily/pseuds/Skylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller helps Monty find some confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Minty before but I think I did a decent job???? I don't know. Let me know? :)

In spirit of graduating the hell hole that was High School, Monty had insisted that their “squad” go camping— immediately following the graduation ceremony.

Loud whoops filled the excited atmosphere as Monty, Miller, Raven, Octavia, Clarke, Wells, Jasper, Harper and Monroe rushed to each other, their royal blue gowns billowing behind them. They threw their arms around one another in chaos. Bellamy, Wick and Lincoln stood to the side, proud grins on their lips. 

Monty wasn’t sure who he was hugging exactly, or whose hands were ruffling his hair, but it didn’t matter. They’d graduated and they were all going to colleges within traveling distances of each other and they were happy. 

Pulling himself from someone’s grasp— the realization that it was Miller caused him to blush— he glanced around his wild group of friends and smiled a mischievous smile. 

“So,” he started, waiting for everyone to turn their attention to him. Bellamy, Wick and Lincoln made their way to their girlfriends and smiled up at Monty as he spoke. “Who’s ready to go camping?” 

Everyone cheered, throwing their hands up in the air. “To the cars!” Raven hailed. 

“To the cars!” They echoed, rushing to the parking lot. 

Their parents had already known the plan; they stood off in the distance chatting together watching their children leave, happy smiles on their faces.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Arriving to the lake, the group hurried to set up camp before other teens showed up to take the wonderful spot. They sat just at the edge of the sand, close enough to the water but not too close. Each couple had their own tent: Bellamy with Clarke, Raven with Wick, Octavia with Lincoln and Harper with Monroe, but the rest of them—the single folk—had brought their own. 

With the tents up, Monty huffed an exhausted sigh as he threw himself onto a log beside an unlit fire pit. Soon, everyone joined him, and Miller sat beside him, sending him an amused look. Everyone chatted excitedly about their plans for the day: swimming, hiking, s'mores. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Monty glared.

“Yeah,” Bellamy grinned over at the two, sitting on the log beside them. “He’s just a wee child.”

“Not helping, Blake.” Monty muttered, his cheeks warm.

Miller laughed and bumped his shoulder. “It’s okay, Mont. We won’t hold it against you.” 

“It’s not my fault my tent is bigger than both of yours. You’re just jealous.” Monty smirked, but his stomach flipped from Miller’s touch. 

Meeting his gaze full on, Miller just smiled. “Alright, you may have got me there.”

“Damn right.” 

Bellamy laughed suddenly, and Monty jumped. He’d forgotten he was there— that anyone was there, considering all of his friends sat around the fire pit, as well. Playing it off, he stood and gestured around. “So, who’s up for a swim?”

Everyone agreed and rushed to get ready. They’d peeled off their gowns on the way over but they all still sported their semi-formal clothing. 

Monty sent Miller a smirk as he entered his extra-roomy tent, but not before he saw the boy shake his head, smiling to himself. The fact that Monty had put the smile on Miller’s lips made his heart pulse.

Shaking the giddy thoughts from his head, he changed and met the rest of his friends outside. 

“Monty, you do know that we’re at the lake, about to go swimming, right?” Octavia spoke, eyeing his clothes. 

Monty looked down at his clothing. He wore his swim trunks now, but kept his plain t-shirt on. All of his friends had filled out physically through their college years, even Jasper who had always been tall and lanky, and Monty couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. They were his friends and he knew they wouldn’t care two shits but he cared.

“Yes . . .?” he spoke hesitantly.

“Alright,” Octavia shrugged. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Miller looked over, brows arched in a question. Monty shrugged in response. Miller had definitely filled out over the years. Quite nicely, if Monty did say so himself. Regardless, the conversation dropped and Clarke clapped her hands together and mimicked Raven’s earlier words. “To the water!” 

And to the water they went, cheers echoing into the air. Down at the water, they set out towels and chairs, their cooler, and Monroe had even brought a volleyball to start a game later on. To put it simply, they were set to spend the entire day at the water. 

Monty laid out a towel for himself and wasn’t all too surprised when Raven laid out her chair to his left. They'd gotten really close over the last year, when she'd met Wick, a fellow engineer like himself. Monty had actually introduced the two. “Hey, Ray,” he smiled up at her. 

“Hey,” she beamed. She wore a bright red and white polka-dot two-piece that contrasted beautifully on her brown skin. Her long, black hair was tied up in her signature ponytail. “Why are you wearing a t-shirt? Aren’t you, like, dying in it?”

“Nope.” Monty closed his eyes, resting his head on his arms beneath him. “Don’t want to burn, either.” 

“You could just put sunscreen on. I have some if you’d like to borrow it.” 

Monty was stuck there. “I, uh, don’t like the texture. It’s gross. I’m okay, thanks.”

He couldn’t see her, but he could practically sense her glaring down at him stubbornly, a hand on her hip. “Monty.”

“Are you offering to put it on me, Ray?” he smirked, a laugh escaping his lips. The idea alone was hilarious. 

Raven huffed. “No, bu—“

“I will, if that’ll make you more comfortable,” a familiar voice cut her off. Monty placed the voice immediately and opened his eyes. 

He blushed. “Um.”

Raven grinned slyly. “Please, Miller. For the love of god, put the boy out of his misery.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m perfectly fine, thanks.” Monty muttered, sending Raven a glare. 

“Oh, look, Monroe seems to be calling me over. Gotta go!” She winked, rushing over to Monroe who sent Raven a confused look.

“Really, though. Nobody should have to suffer this heat in a t-shirt, Monty.” Miller spoke, setting his own towel beside Monty’s. He sat down in his half-naked glory and looked over at Monty. 

Monty tried his hardest not to stare and finally settled on closing his eyes all together. The temptation wouldn’t be so great. He went back to lying on his arms. “I’m fine, Nate. Raven is making a big deal out of nothing, is all.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.” Monty popped the “p”. 

He could hear as the other boy lied down beside him. 

“Alright,” Miller added. Silence arose between the two and it set Monty on edge. Something seemed to be hanging in the air between the two. 

After a while passed, the two just hearing their friends whooping and screaming in the water, Monty spared a peek over at Miller, only to find two dark brown eyes already staring back. 

“Jeez, Nathan.” Monty blinked, turning towards the boy. He ignored the heat rushing to his cheeks. “Have you been staring at me this entire time?” 

“Possibly?” 

“Why?” 

Miller shrugged with one shoulder, turning to face Monty fully. “Why won’t you take off your shirt?”

Monty groaned. “I thought we were over this already.”

“I just want to kn—“

He huffed in annoyance, sitting up. He ignored Miller’s gaze on him. “I’ll take the damn thing off, damn. If it’s such a problem.” 

“Mont—“ Miller started, but Monty cut him off. Ripping the shirt from his shoulders, he crushed the shirt in his hands and threw it at Miller’s face. “There. Happy?”

He couldn’t believe it, but Monty definitely saw a blush appearing on Miller’s face. He forced himself to look away; instead, he lay back on his towel and crossed his arms over his chest, now incredibly uncomfortable. 

“That’s not where I was going with that, you know.” Miller said softly.

Monty gave a ‘hmph’ noise, but couldn’t help but peek over at Miller. The boy was still looking at him but the blush was gone. Instead, a sad smile sat on his lips. “Where were you going with it then?”

“I was going to tell you that you had no reason to be uncomfortable with yourself.”

Monty gaped, unsure of what to say. He promptly closed his mouth and turned away from Miller’s gaze. Monty wished he could be swallowed up by the Earth.

“Sort of difficult when all of you guys are built the way you are. I mean, look at you.” 

Suddenly, Miller was much closer to Monty; close enough that, if Monty wanted to, he could reach out and trace the fond smile playing on Miller's lips. Miller's hand reached out to push the bangs out of Monty’s eyes. He could feel Miller's hot breath against his skin. “Look at you, Monty. You’re not so bad yourself.” 

“Okay,” Monty squeaked, Miller’s close proximity taking away his ability to speak.

Miller backed away and grabbed Monty’s shirt and handed it over to him. “So enjoy yourself, will you?”

He nodded, a smile forming on his lips. He looked out over at his friends in the lake, splashing each other and laughing. Monty would enjoy himself this time, he decided firmly. He looked over at Miller, who was now standing up in front of him. 

“Want to go swimming now?” Miller asked, offering a hand.

“Yeah, we should play some chicken and destroy Bellamy and Clarke.” Monty snickered, taking Miller’s hand easily.

“Naturally.” Miller laughed. “Are you offering to be my partner then?” 

“Sure, if that’s okay with you?” 

“Yeah. We’ll destroy them,” the boy chuckled, mimicking Monty’s words. Monty punched him. 

“Damn right.”

As the two raced down the beach to their friends, Monty left his shirt behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you could italicize on this thing. Bluh.


End file.
